


An Unusual Sight

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a natural cycle, Brigadier!" Written for fanfic100 prompt "029. Birth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Sight

“Doctor, did that thing just…”

“For the last time, Brigadier - it’s not a _thing_ , it’s an Egabrag - a highly developed species from your world’s future.”

“Be that as it may, Doctor; that still doesn’t answer my question. Did it just…?”

“Yes, it did. Is that really such a shock?”

“Well, I just didn’t expect it to look… quite like that.”

“And what’s wrong with the way it looks?”

“Oh, nothing. Is it always that…vigorous?”

“Of course - how else would it successfully take place?”

“…I see.”

“Oh, come off it, Brigadier! One would think you’d never seen a creature give birth by vomiting up its young before.”

“No, I can’t say as I have, and quite frankly, I hope to never be witness to it again.”

“It’s a natural cycle, Brigadier! Nothing to be ashamed of. Why, one could discuss the subject for hours...”

“…good day, Doctor.”


End file.
